tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Other pony tumblrs
I've noticed we're not limiting the wiki to just ask blogs or blogs with original content but I noticed one type of pony tumblr missing. Should we include tumblrs that are more like galleries of MLP stuff? (like the fuckyeahs and other tumblrs dedicated to posting only MLP stuff) I don't want to go mass updating a bunch of them if you don't want them included! grey 15:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Not entirely sure what our policy is (if any), but I personally think we should stick to original content blogs only. Reblog tumblrs are cool and all, but this wiki is really dedicated to getting new readers up to speed with long-running stories, and even in light comedy blogs, detailing the often intricate relationships between the original blogs. (Oh, and our standard infobox template requests a list of main characters, too.) In contrast, all you can say really say about reblog pages is "this page links to X type of MLP content". So yeah, unless a higher power says something to the contrary, I'd say avoid posting gallery / reblog Tumblrs, please. -- Black-Vertex 21:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I can understand this in the broad and general sense, but I feel some exceptions are warrented... I mean what about Fisherpon? He's almost got 2500 followers... Brony Deadpool 23:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's a tricky one, certainly. But Fisherpon is a Tumblrbrony, not a Tumblrpony. I didn't start this wiki, so I'm not ultimately in control of what goes on here. But what density of reblogs would you have to have to appear here? 100% reblogged pony? 70%? 50%? Less? I guess that's why I think we should focus on the blogs that "belong" to ponies. And rest assured, if Fisherpon starts a Tumblrpony blog, I'll be the first to write it up. ;) -- Black-Vertex 19:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) What about the fact Fisher has an OC? Also I'm not sure I understand the logic behind not doing anything and everything tumblr pony related.I mean it's not like we have a limited amount of space or something right? Reblog tumblrs could have their own separate category and no one has to look at them, unless they want to. However if someone who knows nothing of the matter comes here and searches for "fisherpon" because they'd heard about them and want to know more, why would it be a bad thing to have information about them... It just seems silly to limit ourselves... Brony Deadpool 21:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, whatever. The original poster asked for a decision, I suggested one. My personal opinion is as set out here; I think it's just going off-focus. But you have just as many rights here as me, and in any case these things are generally meant to be decided by the community as a whole. If people want to start listing rebloggers, go ahead. I'll even help fix pages that need it. I just won't be planning on adding any myself, ever. -- Black-Vertex 22:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC)